1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll-forming machine and more particularly, to an improved structure of roll-forming machine, which allows formation of a C-shaped component as well as a Z-shaped selectively during operation without changing or adjusting the machine parts, thereby facilitating the production and saving much the labor and fabrication time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A roll-forming machine for transforming a planar sheet of metal into a component having either a C-shaped or Z-shaped cross-sectional area is known having two first auxiliary shape-forming wheel sets and two second auxiliary shape-forming wheel sets arranged near the rear side of the machine base. The first auxiliary shape-forming wheel sets and the second auxiliary shape-forming wheel sets are adapted to ram two sides of each fed component into a 90-degree contained angle. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the two second auxiliary shape-forming wheel sets 91 and 92 are adapted to ram each of the two sides of a C-shaped component 93 into a 90-degree contained angle. When wishing to ram each of the two sides of a Z-shaped component 94 into a 90-degree contained angle, the second auxiliary shape-forming wheel set 92 must be removed from the machine base and replaced with another specification of second auxiliary shape-forming wheel set 95 and one first auxiliary shape-forming wheel set (not shown) also must be removed from the machine base and replaced with another specification of fist auxiliary shape-forming wheel set. When changing the operation between a C-shaped component processing mode and a Z-shaped component processing mode, the roll-forming machine must be shut down and the related machine parts must be detached for a replacement, wasting much labor and time.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,796B1, issued to the present inventor, discloses a roll-forming machine, entitled “structure of roll-forming machine”, which has an adjustment structure for adjusting the horizontal pitch between the left-side forming rolls and the right-side forming rolls, the vertical pitch between the first left-side forming toll and the second left-side and the vertical pitch between the first right-side forming roll and the second right-side forming roll, and the pitch between the impression roll and sheet-transfer roll of each sheet-transfer roll set. This design is relatively complicated, requiring photoelectric sensor means at each arbor to control accuracy of angle adjustment.